conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Soryu class frigate
|header3 = |label3 = Builder |data3 = Mitsubishi Heavy Industries, Hyasoda Heavy Industries, Hyasoda Electric |header4 = |label4 = Classification |data4 = Star Frigate/Aerial Platform |header5 = |label5 = Status |data5 = Active |label6 = Number of Ships |data6 = 15 |header7 = Characteristics |label8 = Length |data8 = 389 m |label9 = Width |data9 = 109 m |label10 = Power plant |data10 = one Hyasoda Electric mid-yield magnetically-contained fusion reactor |label11 = Propulsion |data11 = one Fujikawa Displacement Drive three Daewoo sublight engines |label12 = Operating Crew |data12 = 175 |label13 = Maximum Crew Capacity |data13 = 425 |label14 = Armament |data14 = four ship-to-ship missile launchers 2 150 mm antimatter railguns |belowstyle = background:#ddf; |below = Ship class of the Federation Space Forces }} The Soryu-class frigate is a class of East Asian Federation Space Forces starship. It is the second-smallest combat class, and the fourth largest overall, only larger than the Qianghan class science vessel and the Agmong class frigate. Originally designed as a second-generation replacement of the Leviathan-class Aerial Platform for both terrestrial and extraterrestrial missions, it has been repurposed as a scout ship and light carrier for deep space scouting missions. Although the majority of Soryu class ships are assigned to scouting and surveillance of established colonial areas, five Soryus are dedicated as escorts for the lightly armed Qianghan class science vessel on charting and exploration sorties. Technical Specification Physical Design The Soryu class is 389 meters long and 109 meters wide. There are two major sections, the crew section and the flight section. The crew section, as its name implies, contains the majority of the ship's functions, such as the command section, medical facilities, recreational commons, and quarters. The flight section contains the flight deck, hangar, and ship's engines. Armament and Defense The Soryu class was refitted between its time inside of Earth's atmosphere to the time it was repurposed for spaceflight. Originally armed with four missile launchers, the Soryu's primary armament has been boosted by the addition of two 150 millimeter antimatter railguns, one each on the port and starboard walls of the crew section. It is equipped with the standard regenerative energy shield grid, but is modified to allow power to be drained from the shields to be diverted to the engines to allow for faster speeds. Power and Propulsion Soryu class ships are powered by a system similar to the larger Hokkaido-class. It consists of a starship-grade fusion reactor, with a power output of 992 MW. The extra power output is used for achieving higher velocities for better maneuverability in combat. It is equipped with a Fujikawa Displacement Drive with backup capacitors to allow for multiple jumps in succession, without the need to wait for the reactor to vent between jumps. The Soryu class' magnetoplasmadynamic drives are designed to allow for extra power output for higher escape velocities. Crew The Soryu's base complement is 175 operating personnel, and can fit an additional 250 combat personnel for flight or ground combat operations. Ships of the Line Category:East Asian Federation (FWNG) Category:East Asian Federation armed forces